Mobile communication devices are in widespread use throughout the world, and are especially popular in metropolitan regions. Initially these devices facilitated mobile telephony, but more recently these devices have been designed to provide many other services. In particular data network services have become very popular and allow users the ability to interact with networks by, for example, sending and receiving email and other text messages, browsing content on wide area networks like the Internet, and so on. In addition, there are at least two major forms of voice communication that in widespread use, which are regular full duplex telephony, and half duplex dispatch calling. Dispatch calling includes both one to one “private” calling and one to many “group” calling. The variety of calling and messaging modes allow a user to select the most appropriate way to communicate with others.
At the same time, developers have been creating applications for use on mobile communication devices that allow users to perform various tasks. For example, presently mobile communication devices having cameras are popular in the marketplace. These devices allow a user to take a picture or even a short video clip with the mobile communication device. The image or video can be viewed on the mobile communication device and transmitted to others. However, presently mobile communication devices only support one type of communication at a time. Thus, there is a need for a means by which users may change modes of communication or use more than one mode of communication at a time, in a seamless manner.